We're not broken, just bent
by HikaMisaki
Summary: Raj decides to ask Lucy out again, but he's not sure about how will things turn out. Also, Sheldon and Amy start a new friday activity. (Title because the awesome Aria described Racy as otp: we're not broken, just bent)


"It's not too late yet," Raj stared at his phone, still deciding whether or not make that call. "I guess I could call her some other day…", he put his cellphone down on the couch and got up.

"No, Raj, you want to call Lucy, you want to ask her out…" Raj's mind was confused, "you really don't want to ruin this."

* * *

"Amy, I must point out I was completely reluctant to this idea at first, but now I feel glad you chose this activity for us."

Amy just smiled as she saw Sheldon playing with the kittens, she knew this activity might help Sheldon in many aspects of his life, but what Amy really hoped was an opportunity to bond with him.

"Yes, Sheldon. Volunteering here at the cat shelter for a few hours is actually invaluable for the other volunteers and the homeless cats," Amy stated as she opened a big bag of cat food.  
"Now, Sheldon, please help me and hand these little plates to the cats."

* * *

"Hello?" the sweet voice of Lucy answered the call.

"Hi, Lucy, it's Raj, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the park tomorrow and have lunch… they are having an orchid's exhibition and I thought of you," Raj's fingers were crossed, he really wanted her to say yes.

There was a small silence that lasted an eternity for both of them.

"Sounds great, what time?" Lucy said gladly.

"Oh, I was thinking about eleven maybe?"

"Ok, I'll see you there."

Rajesh's little dance of victory was interrupted by a potent bark. Raj looked at the little dog and lifted her in his arms trying to soothe her.

"No, no, no, no, Cinnamon, you don't have any reasons to be jealous, my sweet love."

* * *

"Thank you so much for your help, will we see you again next week?" a young woman asked Amy.

"Of course! We'll be here every Friday evening, no matter what, right Amy?" Sheldon's face was completely illuminated, as if his inner child had taken control this time.

Amy loved seeing Sheldon behave this way, it made her dream of them, their future together, and that future definitely included children, she could be just lost for hours dreaming of them.

"Right, Amy?" Sheldon's voice interrupted Amy's daydreaming.

"Absolutely, we'll be back next Friday with more food. I also have a friend who could donate some medicines for the cats, I'll talk to him."

"Really, Amy? That would be wonderful!" Sheldon left the cat he was holding and stood up, he really needed to wash his hands.

* * *

"Hello, Howard, do you have a moment?" Raj was at Howard's door with Cinnamon.

"Sure, guys, come in." Howard closed the door and followed them to the couch, "what's up, buddy? You sound serious."

"Bernadette's not here, is she?" asked Raj, searching for Bernie with his sight.

"No, she's not here. Come on, Raj, what's going on?" Howard seemed worried, his friend appeared without calling him, and this seemed like an important thing.

"Howard, I need your help. It's about Lucy," Raj took a deep breath after saying this.

"I was afraid this might happen. You really killed her this time and now you want me to help you to hide the body, don't you?" Howard's face looked totally fatalistic this time.

"No, no, Howard!" Raj was amazed at what he just heard, "though I wish it were that easy."

"See, Howard, I asked her out tomorrow for a lunch at the park and I really don't want to screw it up again, not anymore." Raj started playing with Cinnamon, "I have everything planned, but plans don't work in life, plans don't work for dates or love."

"Then why did you come to me?"

"Well, as you have more experience than me in screwing dates, you still managed to get Bernie so… I want some advice from you."

* * *

"Amy, before you go, I wanted to thank you. I had an amazing time with you today," Sheldon needed to show he was indeed enjoying his time with Amy. After all, it was one of the best ways to spend a Friday evening he could have imagined.

"That's very nice of you, Sheldon, I had an amazing time, too." Amy was tired, because— let's face it— she did most of the work while Sheldon just played with the cats. "Now, if you excuse me, I really need to go home and get a bath."

"Sure, sure. You're the best girlfriend I could have ever imagined."

Amy looked at him totally surprised… Was she still daydreaming? Was she in the right universe? What did Sheldon just say? Amy felt totally flattered, she felt the most beautiful princess, and she had the most handsome prince of all.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Amy was startled at the sound of Sheldon's voice.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. What did you just say?"

"Amy, I know you're tired, I just needed you to know how much I appreciate your efforts. You are an amazing girlfriend."

Amy felt the need to hug him, but she felt as if hugging him would kill the magic. "Thank you, Sheldon, you're an amazing boyfriend, too."

Sheldon closed the door after Amy left. "Please don't give up on me," he muttered.

* * *

The park was very nice, it was spring, and the sun was shining. Raj came early and set a picnic table for the two of them. He was glad there weren't many people, he chose the table that was under a big tree not too far from the exhibition but private enough for Lucy. And then he saw her, wearing a cute flowered dress that made her look like an incredibly adorable flower fairy.

"I'm sorry, did I make you wait?" Lucy felt she was late.

"Hi, Lucy. No, I came early, don't worry." As Raj said this, a little bark announced its presence. It was Cinnamon, demanding some attention, "you'll have to excuse me, I couldn't leave her with anybody."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm glad she's here, she'll enjoy the space." Lucy sat in front of Raj, "oh, did you make all of this? Everything looks fantastic!"

"Yes, I made these gourmet sandwiches for us, hope you like them."

Lucy thought this was one of the cutest scenarios ever. She never met a boy willing to go this far for her — in fact— no guys would even try to get to another date with her after the first. Lucy felt this was something _special._

* * *

"All these orchids are so beautiful!" It was the first time Lucy looked that happy since Raj met her.

"Choose one, or two, or as many as you want, the ones you'd like the most. I owe it to you," Rajesh said this as he picked one for himself.

"You really don't have too, Raj,"

"I insist, please," Raj added.

"Ok, then. I want this Cattleya, please," Lucy's eyes lit up.

"My pleasure," Raj gave her the plant and their hands touched... Raj couldn't take it anymore.

"Lucy, would it be ok for you if we walked holding hands?"

Lucy's expression changed drastically, "thank you, Raj, you don't really need to buy this. Bye Cinnamon! I had a great time!" Lucy was about to run when Raj stopped her.

"I thought we were going well, I thought you liked me..." Raj was puzzled.

"I'm trying to make my mind up, I swear." Lucy felt her heartbeat race, "I'm trying to make things right, but I'm too scared of what might happen, and I don't want to hurt, I don't want to hurt myself again."

Raj grabbed Lucy's hand and looked gently at her big brown eyes, "don't worry, Lucy. I don't want to force you into anything... Since you came, my life's only has gotten better."

"But what about that time I ran away and you were a mess?"

"Yeah, forget about that," Raj squeezed her hands more tightly. "My life has been a mess, but now it lights up because of you. I am not afraid of showing myself, my true self. Believe me, I'm talking from here," Raj took one of Lucy's hand and pressed it over his chest.

"I am really sure that what you're saying is true..." Lucy expressed as she felt weaker, _I am so sure I'm just about to fall for you_, she thought.

Lucy got on her toes, getting closer to Rajesh, he hold her softly from her waist, leaning to kiss her.

And there it was again, that little potent bark, noting Cinnamon didn't like what was going on.

"Thank you, Raj," Lucy tried to get back to normal after the kiss.

"Thank you, Lucy, and I have to apologize for Cinnamon's behavior." Raj took a little envelope out of his pocket, "I wrote this, I want you to read this when you get home, please."

"I will, thank you for everything, again. Maybe next time, we could have Indian food for dinner?" Lucy smiled brightly, she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Only if I make it for us."

* * *

**Endnote**: Thanks a lot to all the people who helped me through this, my first fic in English. I finished this two months ago (yes, before season finale) but my shyness and insecurity didn't let me.  
I owe a lot to **AngieMadero** cause she's the one who always proofreads my stories and is such a lovely girl I want to go right to México and hug her.  
Thanks to Marjorie, Aria and Meli for their help and motivation :3

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
